


Cute

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [54]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You’re cute when you’re half asleep like this.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Cute

“Come on, Sami. We're gonna be late.”

“How can we be late when it’s so damn early?”

“Ask Etta, if you get the chance before she kills us.”

Sami finally rolled over with a groan, sitting up and rubbing at his face. Charlie looked at him in the reflection of the shaving mirror and smiled.

“What?”

“ Nothin , it’s just  ** you’re cute when you’re half asleep like this.” **

Sami smiled and stood to walk over and wrap his arms around Charlie’s waist. “Enough to tempt you back to bed?”

Charlie put his hand on Sami’s, “I suppose maybe another five minutes...”


End file.
